


Age with Grace

by MusesatMidnight



Series: We Used To Be Giants [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Is anyone in Naruto a good adult?, Jealousy, Kisame isn't happy either, Shizune is still a teenager/child, Shizune isn't a happy lady, Teenagers, Tsunade hasn't been a great adult, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusesatMidnight/pseuds/MusesatMidnight
Summary: Shizune doesn't like Uzu. She doesn't trust her and she doesn't want to be around her. Tsunade-sama is her mentor, her special person and she feels as though Uzu is taking her away. Shizune is the one who has been with Tsunade since Dan's death. She's the one who mopped up Tsunade's tears, trailed after her from gambling den to gambling den. She's the one who's been trying to alleviate Tsunade's broken heart and she's the one who's been begging Tsunade to stop drinking for years.Yet this - woman, came along and managed to do what she's been trying to do for years, in a mere few weeks. She doesn't like Uzu and she doesn't trust her.In which Shizune feels a lot of feelings, Kisame gets protective and Uzu lays out some hard truths.(Side story to: It Takes a Village)
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uzu, Hoshigaki Kisame/Shizune, Matatabi & Uzu, Nii Yugito & Uzu, Shizune & Uzu, Tsunade & Uzu, pre Hoshigaki Kisame/Shizune
Series: We Used To Be Giants [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Age with Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling generous so you get an extra story/chapter! Shizune's perspective!   
> (Also it would be a drag to post it after Yugito's next chapter so you get it now)

Age with Grace

Shizune

_Are you going to age with grace? Are you going to age without mistakes?  
Are you going to age with grace? Are you going to leave a path to trace? _

_– Oblivion, Bastille_

*

Mistrust and suspicion filled Shizune. She didn’t like this Uzu woman. She didn’t like her, and she didn’t trust her.

Shizune watched as Tsunade-sama sat next to the woman on the bench outside the tea house. Shizune had heard what that Kisame had said. Tsunade-sama’s wince had been unmissable and the man hadn’t even been attempting to stay quiet.

She had fallen asleep listening to her mentor toss and turn on her futon. When Tsunade left their room Shizune had woken up and peered out the window to check she wasn’t going off in search of alcohol – the woman’s usual go to when she couldn’t sleep.

Instead she was sat on a bench playing hanafuda and drinking tea and speaking with Uzu and one of her children.

That was another suspicious thing, why on earth did Uzu have so many children who obviously weren’t hers! The woman didn’t look old enough to be mother of any except Utakata, Yugito and Kabuto. But Yugito had called her Uzu-nee so she wasn’t even her mother.

It was odd and strange. Twice now the woman had appeared in front of them and each time Tsunade-sama had been shaken and upset.

Shizune had made a pledge to protect Tsunade. The war hadn’t been kind to either of them and Shizune still felt the loss of Dan-ji-chan keenly. She wondered what would have happened to her if Dan-ji-chan had lived. If he had survived the war and Tsunade-sama had married him just as they had intended.

She had been living under the care of her uncle for several years during the war after the death of her parents. She remembered Tsunade visiting and laughing loudly and happily. She remembered seeing them kissing when they thought not around. She remembered how Tsunade had believed in Dan-ji-chan’s dream with all her heart. She remembered when Tsunade-sama used to smile freely and easily around her uncle and her.

Now Tsunade-sama’s smiles were infrequent and when Shizune did see them they were usually warped and twisted into mockeries of the original. Now Shizune lapped up her mentor’s praise instead as that was often the most positive aspect of their relationship.

Shizune moaned softly and buried her head in her raised knees from where she had returned to her futon. Tonton squeaked next to her and Shizune twisted her head to peek at the piglet from beneath her hair.

“I just want her to be happy again.” She whispered. Tonton stayed silent but Shizune could almost feel encouragement pouring off the piglet.

A deep breath in and out and Shizune gathered her clothing and redressed, tidying the room up and leaving it clean and neat.

*

Slipping down the stairs and out to the front door of the inn, Shizune paused in the entranceway to scowl at the red head who was laughing as Tsunade-sama shouted and waved her hands dramatically. The young girl who had won the game was smiling smugly from Uzu’s lap. Tsunade was pouting but Shizune could see a slight curve to the corner of her lips.

“What’s got you all worked up?” A deep voice emanated above her head and Shizune squeaked and leapt to the side.

Kisame was leaning against the doorframe, braced with one forearm above her head and a yawn stretching his face, showing off his incredibly pointy teeth.

“It’s too early to be squealing like that. And scowling is definitely not something you should be doing. The wind might change and your face would get stuck like that.” The man commented and glanced at Shizune out of the corner of his eye.

She spluttered and stammered but nothing would come out.

He chuckled and pushed off from the doorframe, slinking towards her and looming over her with his greater height. Her head tilted back to look up at his face, not daring to look away.

“Hmm, seems like the cat’s got your tongue.” He chuckled and then leaned in to whisper into her ear. She shivered at the gravelly rumble and the soft breath that tickled her ear.

“Although, I’d much rather I caught your tongue. It seems like it’d be much more – entertaining than the stammering. Although that’s kinda turning me on.”

Shizune squealed loudly and lifted a hand to slap his face. He leaned back however, and the blow missed him easily. Shizune scrambled out into the street and turned back to stare at the man who had followed her out and was now watching her with a satisfied smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his (admittedly wonderful) broad chest.

“You – you – you!” She was so angry and embarrassed.

“Yes? What about me? Want to try it out?” He taunted.

“I’d call you a pig,” Shizune finally spat. “But that’d be an insult to pigs.”

“Pigs are only good for eating.” He retorted and eyed Tonton who hid behind Shizune’s legs.

“Don’t you dare touch my pig!” Shizune pointed her finger at him.

He snickered.

“I don’t touch unless invited. And you aren’t ready for that anyway girlie.”

Before she could retort Shizune realised that Tsunade, Konan and Uzu were all watching with various expressions of bewilderment, amusement and glee. Uzu’s face looked particularly delighted and Shizune felt that initial mistrust and suspicious begin to be accompanied by the distinct feeling of dislike.

She really didn’t like Uzu.

*

Whilst she might not like the woman personally, her medic training wouldn’t allow her to let the woman die.

The attack by the Mist shinobi was unexpected but somehow Shizune found Uzu’s actions entirely predictable. From what she had observed Uzu’s entire being revolved around and was devoted to her kids. Which was the only part of the woman she found admirable. Flinging herself between a weapon and her youngest child would have been what Shizune predicted she would do.

Kneeling by the woman’s side and pulling blades from her body, Shizune concentrated on making sure she healed the wounds swiftly but properly. Personal feelings didn’t matter, the patient needed treatment.

The worst wound was the blade that had gone straight through the muscle of her upper arm. Shizune focussed her attention and chakra and began to heal the muscles and blood vessels deep within.

A quick glance showed that Uzu was still conscious and was murmuring under her breath whilst drawing on the ground with her own blood. Shizune’s nose wrinkled in disgust as Uzu reached up to one oozing wound and gathering up more blood with dirt covered fingers.

“You’re going to get an infection if you do that.” She scolded.

“An infection is something I can live with.” Uzu replied her attention back on her scribbles.

“Should I just leave you to bleed?” Shizune snapped. “If you’re going to go bringing dirt to open wounds and increase my workload I don’t know if I can be bothered to heal you.”

It was an empty threat. Shizune knew it and she knew that Uzu did too. Seeing someone injured and doing nothing about it would make her uncomfortable. It wasn’t in her nature to let suffering continue. It was probably why she had left with Tsunade-sama. She wanted to ease Tsunade’s suffering. Not that she had been doing a very good job of it.

“Do what you need to. I’m not going to bleed out.” Uzu remarked. “The wounds aren’t that bad. Besides I would heal within a few hours once we reach Uzushio.”

Shizune bit her lip and held back an angry retort. She didn’t believe the woman. There was no way she was the spirit of an island. She hadn’t believed it when Tsunade had told her and she didn’t believe it now. The woman was delusional. Delusional and in charge of looking after children that were as devoted to her as she was to them.

The wound healed up and Shizune turned her attention to the others, leaving the one Uzu was using as an ink source to last.

When she was finished Uzu sat up and poured energy into her scribblings. Golden ribbons of light peeled off from the writing and encircled and entwined themselves between the combatants and up into the air around them.

The killing intent pouring from the Mist shinobi faded abruptly and the anger of Uzu’s children also ceased. Shizune slipped her arm around Uzu’s waist and helped lift her into a seemingly weary stand.

The woman was panting. But she hadn’t been exhausted or panting with worry when she was injured. Shizune used her chakra to check that the woman hadn’t received further injuries but she could only sense a reduction in the frankly alarming pool of energy within her.

The panting seemed to be a result in the sudden burst of energy leaving her body. It was an unusual way to use chakra. Shizune would have been intrigued but, she didn’t like Uzu so she held back the questions that danced on her tongue.

*

Uzushio was stunning. Shizune grudgingly admitted that maybe, just maybe, the crazy lady who said she was an island might have been telling the truth (although the rational part of her brain said that maybe she was still delusional).

The island and the oceans surrounding it were magnificent, unspoiled for years by humans and the wildlife was bold and unafraid. Foxes wandered through the ruined village and laughed when the children chased them, playing with them happily.

The gulls and other seabirds would swoop and dive with Yahiko on his glider. That had been a terrifying sight to see. The teenager suddenly dropping backwards off the cliff edge with just his staff. Kisame had full on belly laughed at her terrified shriek. She had sniffed and ignored him for the rest of the day.

Utakata and Saiken had introduced her to the deer who were calming and peaceful. She wondered if the Nara clan deer in Konoha were as friendly. She knew the deer on Uzushio were much smaller compared to those on the mainland and it was interesting to see how they were adapted for island life more than their mainland cousins. They were nimbler and surer of foot on rocky outcrops.

All of the children (apart from Kabuto) practiced water walking on the open ocean and Shizune joined them. It was challenging because of the ripples and currents caused by the whirlpools encircling the island. The effect of the various eddies made the waves move unpredictably and maintaining perfect chakra control to run, walk or even stand on the water’s surface was a great exercise in patience and control.

Uzushio was a sanctuary for these children and Shizune could see that Uzu was a good motherly figure who cared for each of her children.

She still couldn’t find it in herself to trust the woman. Jealousy and frustration warred with her mistrust and suspicion now.

Uzu had managed to do what Shizune had been trying to do since the end of the Second Shinobi War. She had managed to reduce Tsunade’s alcohol intake, prevent her from gambling (after all the only people she could bet against were kids and they didn’t even have money let alone the inclination to gamble) and encouraged her to begin grieving properly.

Shizune had been trying to do all of that for years. Seeing her mentor calmer and not looking for her next bottle of sake was a knife in her heart. She was ecstatic that Tsunade wasn’t drinking and seemed to be coming to terms with her loss but at the same time she wondered why she hadn’t been enough. What was it that Uzu had or did or said that made Tsunade-sama listen to her?

Shizune would have been her niece if Dan had lived and married her. So why, why, why, wasn’t she enough? Why wasn’t she enough to stop drinking for? To stop gambling for? To properly talk about her loss?

Shizune didn’t like feeling so bitter and twisted but she couldn’t help it. Uzu made her envious at how she had helped Tsunade in such a short time when Shizune hadn’t managed to do anything in years.

*

The arrival of the former and new residents of Uzushiogakure was a bit of a culture shock. They all but worshipped Uzu. It was sickening, or at least Shizune found it sickening. She didn’t think Uzu or her kids even noticed the way everyone looked at Uzu.

They looked at her as if she had saved them from death, scooped them up and brought them to safety. As if flowers grew with her every step, golden light trailing behind her, birds singing and bringing her fruits and nuts when she awoke, as if her touch was a blessing. As if she made the sun rise and set and set the moon in motion. Their adoration made her lip curl.

Shizune was excited to be at the initial stages of setting up a hospital (even if it was Uzu’s hospital). Leaving Konoha and travelling through the nations had shown her just how influential her mentor had been. The practices in the Konoha hospital, the treatments and care available and the addition of medical ninjas to most teams had greatly impacted the populaces health in ways that had not yet been replicated in other nations.

Tsunade had left her in charge of sorting out the building they were to use but would spend hours pouring over plans and arguing layout and operating rooms. It was fun in a way, setting up a place of healing that would help people. The list of items they would need grew longer and longer. Some of them were only pipedreams at the moment, like the machines that could be used to clean blood and return it to a patient’s body, but others were more of a necessity such as surgical tools, bandages, medicines, IV stands and drips and beds, blankets and pillows.

“You seem to be having fun.” Kisame had commented one evening when Shizune was bent over the table that had been cleared of their dinner, pouring over a medical journal that described how one hospital had functioned on a small budget during hard times.

Shizune glanced up at him, expecting a mocking look but found none. He had been sincere for once.

“I suppose I am. Not that people being ill or injured is a good thing or fun, but setting up a hospital and a system for caring and healing well… It’s challenging and exciting and something that I never thought I would do or be a part of.” She gave him a small smile.

“Hmm, I think I get it.” Kisame shrugged his shoulders. “You have chance to make an impact here you know? Most of the people here haven’t received proper medical attention since the Fall. If they’re from one of the clans they would have been concerned about their blood and stuff drawing attention to their heritage. The Fall was more than just the slaughter of the village. It was the annihilation of a people because of their power and potential. You might have a tough time getting some of them to even let you talk to them, let alone give them a check up.”

Shizune scowled. “I’m not going to give up. Everyone deserves to be healthy and to receive medical aid and attention when they require it. Just like they should eat, drink, sleep and love as given rights.”

Kisame chuckled darkly.

“Not every nation is as giving as that princess.”

“Don’t call me that.” Shizune snapped. “I know that, I’m just saying everyone has basic rights which _shouldn’t_ be denied them. I’m not going to be a person who gives up just because it’s tough or the people who might need my help have a tragic past. I’m not naïve. I know it’s going to be difficult.”

“Keh. You don’t even know what difficult is.”

“Shut up! You’re such a prick!” Shizune snarled and gathered up her journal and the pile of books she had placed next to her.

“Well, maybe you should think about how you act towards Uzu.” Kisame warned. Shizune froze in the doorway at his words. “Yeah, I noticed how you aren’t her biggest fan. And I don’t really care if you don’t like her. You helped heal her and didn’t let your personal feelings get in the way. But if I noticed then I’m not going to be the only one. If you continue to avoid her and then scowl like she spat at you when you are around her then the villagers will see that. How many of them do you think will speak to you if you show such disdain and dislike for Uzu?”

Shizune didn’t have a reply.

Kisame brushed past her and meandered down the hallway towards the room he shared with the other boys.

“Just a thought princess. Maybe you shouldn’t be judging everyone with your high moral standards. After all, you don’t know what Uzu’s been through.” He called back.

Shizune stood there until the candle spluttered out and the room fell into darkness.

*

For several days Shizune found it hard to concentrate. Tsunade eventually told her to go and relax.

“Go, do something that isn’t work.” She ordered. “You’re of no help when your mind is this dishevelled.”

Shizune found herself wandering through the busy, but still shockingly empty, streets of Uzushiogakure. It was bittersweet to see everyone so excited and yet respectful of the memory of those who had fallen as they rebuilt and demolished and built anew. There was a real sense of community here. Shizune didn’t feel like she belonged though.

This wasn’t her home. Her home was a small two-bedroom house in Konoha with her Dan-oji-chan. With her neighbours pressing in close either side and offering her baked goods or fruit whenever they saw her leaving for work or on a mission. Her home didn’t exist anymore. She had sold it when Tsunade-sama decided to leave the village. There wasn’t anyone left to use it anymore so she had decided that a new family should have it.

She found herself wandering down the red sandy beach, shucking her shoes off and paddling in the shallows. Her mind raced, repeating Kisame’s harsh words over and over. She thought it was probably bothering her so much because some of it (or even all of it) had been true.

Up and down the shoreline she walked, occasionally pausing to stare out across the water towards the fogbank and the mainland she knew lay beyond.

A suddenly shriek of laughter broke her thoughts and she ducked as Matatabi suddenly launched over her head and Yugito followed close behind.

“Sorry Shizune-nee!” Yugito called back before racing out to splash at Matatabi by kicking the water towards the Bijuu.

Matatabi lived up to feline grace and contorted to avoid the water. She hissed menacingly before using her own paw to flick water up at the young girl. The two quickly devolved into a water fight and Shizune hastily retreated back to where she had abandoned her sandals.

Her heart sank when she saw Uzu sat next to her footwear and smiling calmly.

“Shizune-chan. Are you having a good day?” The woman inquired.

Shizune forced a smile onto her face. It felt stretched and taut.

“Yes Uzu-sama. Thank you.”

“Hmm. So you often spend nearly an hour pacing back and forth with a frown on your face on a good day?” Uzu gestured to the beach where traces of Shizune’s footprints remained.

Shizune laughed weakly before giving up and picking up her sandals.

“I’m… I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” She said.

“I see.” Uzu hummed. “I hope Kisame hasn’t been bothering you.”

Shizune went stiff. Had he spoken to her? Had he said something? Was Uzu going to kick her off the island and keep Tsunade-sama here?

“Easy Shizune-chan. Do I need to ask Tsunade-chan to check on you?” Uzu asked worriedly.

Shizune lost her control.

“Why do you call her that? She isn’t younger than you, she’s the greatest medical shinobi ever. The proper honorific is Tsunade- _sama_.” Her words felt sharp and thin as they spilled from her mouth.

Uzu’s eyes widened slightly but she stayed silent as Shizune continued on with her vitriolic rant.

“And another thing, can you stop pretending you don’t see all the adoring gazes? You haven’t earnt them. You didn’t do anything apart from maybe stop the whirlpools and part the fog. These people have lived hard lives and they’re rebuilding their home whilst you swan around and smile and pat them on the shoulder or head like they’re dogs who’ve done a trick. It’s sickening!”

She panted as her breath ran out. Only the sound of the wind and the faint call of seabirds out over the open water could be heard. Shizune couldn’t take her eyes off Uzu who’s expression hadn’t changed and the blue eyes that were holding her own captive.

 _“Mother, is everything alright?”_ Matatabi said as she slunk over to Uzu’s side.

Shizune flinched. She hadn’t even noticed the Bijuu appearing and the sight of the ghostly cat and the little girl who was approaching warily caught her off guard. Had they heard all of that?

“Everything’s fine Matatabi, Yugito. You should go explore the rockpools. See if you can find some crabs for Kisame to cook.” Uzu replied and held out a wooden bucket that Shizune hadn’t noticed. “Remember to fill it up with a bit of water. And don’t get the little crabs. They need to grow bigger.”

Yugito took the bucket and reluctantly went off to the rockpools, glancing back at Shizune with a slight scowl. Matatabi growled as she slunk by, but ultimately obeyed Uzu. Shizune felt a chill when the Bijuu passed her.

Uzu looked out to the open sea.

“Do you feel a bit better now you’ve got that off your chest?” She said dryly.

Shizune spluttered and her fingers tightened around the straps of her sandals clenched in her hands.

“I-I-I, I don’t even… I mean… What I said…” She fell silent.

Uzu hummed and patted the sand next to her.

“Will you sit for a bit?”

Shizune sank down but kept her distance. She could feel her cheeks were hot and the back of her neck felt as equally warm.

“I’ve noticed that sometimes,” Uzu began. “humans need to say things just to feel better. This isn’t something I have much need of as I’m not constrained by social pleasantries. But I understand the principals and ideology behind keeping your thoughts to yourself and not saying whatever you think in order to avoid inflicting harm upon others. However, sometimes keeping something to yourself can be more harmful. Like now, for instance.”

Shizune worried her lower lip.

“Are you going to make me leave?” She whispered.

“No.” Uzu chuckled. “If I made you leave just because you don’t like me very much and you said some things that could be considered unkind I wouldn’t be true to myself.”

A small wave of relief rippled through her but she continued to worry at her lip.

“I don’t really know why I don’t like you…” Shizune started but couldn’t continue.

“I think you do.”

“I don’t like you… because you’ve done what I couldn’t. You’ve made Tsunade-sama better. She isn’t drinking now, she isn’t gambling and she isn’t as sad all the time. I spent _years_ trying to do what you’ve done in a few weeks. I’m jealous and envious and frustrated and I want to know what makes you better than me. Why Tsunade-sama will listen to you and not me when I’ve known her for years.”

Uzu brought her knees up and rested her chin on them. The breeze tugged at her hair and made the bells on her hair stick tinkle.

“What is Tsunade-sama to you Shizune-san?” Uzu asked.

Shizune’s brow furrowed.

“She is my master.”

“And?”

“She was my uncle’s intended.”

“And?”

“She would have been my oba-san.”

“Exactly.”

Shizune fiddled with her sandals, brushing off grains of sand futilely. More grains quickly replaced them.

“I don’t understand.”

“Tsunade is your teacher, your mentor, your role model. If Dan had lived she would have become your oba-san, your family. That is why you are so upset that she wouldn’t stop or change for you. Because she is so important and so close to you that you feel she should have been able to do it for you. That closeness is also one of the reasons she couldn’t.”

Uzu turned to watch Yugito and Matatabi who were chasing a crab that had escaped the bucket as it tried to retreat back into the ocean. The girl was laughing and shrieking at the crab who was waving its tiny claws in the air. Matatabi’s tails were waving wildly as she pounced and sprang away from the sharp nips from the crustacean.

“Sometimes, even though our actions are hurting us and the ones closest to us, it takes an outsider – someone removed from the situation – to give the proverbial wake up call. Tsunade-sama was in a spiral. She drank to forget and then she felt guilty for forgetting so she drank some more. Then she felt guilty for drinking and for dragging you along with her so she drank some more. Then she remembered why you were with her, because you are her student and her would-be niece, and she remembered Dan and Nawaki so she drank some more. Then she gambled because she could and if she lost the only thing she could loose was money and not a person. So she gambled some more because losing money and laughing about it made her feel better. On and on, over and over.”

Shizune blinked back tears. It was partially her fault? She was one of the reasons Tsunade-sama drank?

“It isn’t your fault.” Uzu said firmly. “Tsunade-chan is responsible for her own actions. Chunin you may be, but you were still a child when your uncle died, and you lost the last remnants of your family. Tsunade-chan took you with her to care for you but instead you ended up caring for her. That is on Tsunade-chan and she owes you an apology.”

“Once a shinobi becomes a genin they are an adult.” Shizune protested and Uzu snorted caustically.

“And how many thirteen year olds do you know who can make adult decisions? Kisame is sixteen and I wouldn’t trust him to make some decisions. I know he has trained and is a skilled shinobi but in other matters he is not old enough, nor mature enough to make decisions. Caring for others is not a task one takes on lightly. Even I don’t get it right every day.”

Uzu laughed strong and clear.

“I managed to make Konan cry the other day because I don’t and can’t understand what being a human woman feels like. Utakata was furious with me because I told him he had to eat his vegetables or else he would get cavities. Kabuto isn’t speaking to me because I refused to let him read the texts on psychology from the Hou-ou clan archives. I said he was too young to read such things and he told me that he was a genius and he could handle it. I replied that he was only four years old and didn’t have the mental strength to deal with some of the issues and concepts within the scrolls. He told me I wasn’t even human so it didn’t matter what I thought. I grounded him and he hasn’t spoken to me since.”

Shizune winced at the shopping list of incidents that continued to flow from Uzu’s mouth. Some of them were simple things (like how she hadn’t cooked fish well enough and accidentally given Yugito food poisoning when they were first travelling together, which also explained why Uzu wasn’t allowed to cook) and some were more major like the argument that had exploded when Uzu told the Ame trio that Konan could no longer sleep in the same room as her boys. Some of the incidents she described in detail and Shizune was glad she hadn’t been present when Nagato and Yahiko and Konan had screamed at Uzu and called her an idiot.

“I may be an ancient being who has watched many, many parents and children grow and learn but I make mistakes too. It’s all part of having relationships with people. However, I would never expect my children to care for me at their age. If I were to fall ill, be injured or have something else happen to me I would not expect them to be able to ‘fix’ me. You shouldn’t have been put into a position where you felt responsible for Tsunade-chan. It was not your fault Shizune-san.”

Shizune felt her lower lip tremble and gave into the urge to cry. She buried her hands in her face and sobbed quietly. Uzu stayed silent and let her weep. It felt like a benediction. She hadn’t realised that she felt responsible for Tsunade-sama. And Uzu was right, in a way. It isn’t a child’s job to take care of an adult – or at least not alone.

When she finally stopped crying Shizune rummaged around in her pocket for a handkerchief but found none. Just when she was about to wipe her eyes with her sleeves a small white handkerchief was proffered by Uzu.

“Thank you.” Shizune mumbled and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

“Quite alright. You may keep the handkerchief.” Uzu said with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

“I don’t hate you.” Shizune murmured. “I just didn’t really like that Tsunade-sama was listening to you. I’m not saying we’ll be great friends, but I don’t hate you.”

Uzu shrugged.

“You’re free to feel however you want about me. As long as it doesn’t impact on my children then you can continue to dislike me.”

Shizune blew her nose again loudly.

“I’d like to be friends Uzu-sama.”

“Then we shall attempt to be friends Shizune-san.”

Shizune smiled weakly. Maybe being friends wouldn’t be too bad. She still didn’t really like the way Uzu spoke to her, it felt slightly disdainful, but if she was the spirit of the island, she probably didn’t even realise that was how she could be perceived.

“Uzu-nee! We got lots of crabs!” Yugito called as she struggled over to the pair of them. The bucket was almost brimming with crabs and she was having to use both hands to hold the rope in front of her and stop the bucket from tripping her.

 _“And Kitten only fell into the rockpools twice.”_ Matatabi teased. The Bijuu looked over Uzu and Shizune with her mismatched eyes and seemed content not to pester or inquire further.

“Well done both of you.” Uzu praised and Yugito preened. The red head stood up and brushed sand off her robes (which Shizune thought were a bit overkill for wandering around the place that was supposedly her home but she could admit the woman wore them well).

“Will Kisame do crab soup?” Yugito asked and began to lead the way back up the beach towards the path and the village.

Shizune trotted along behind them listening to their conversation. The jealousy and frustration which had been nagging at her mind had eased somewhat. Expressing herself in such a way had been cathartic but she knew that it wasn’t the healthiest way. If it had been anyone but Uzu her outburst probably wouldn’t have been so nonchalantly accepted and dismissed.

If it had been another person, they probably would have been upset and hurt. Shizune knew she would have to find healthier methods of expressing herself, inflicting harm upon another wasn’t part of a medic’s creed. Physical or verbal harm was still damage. She knew that words could leave internal scars. She didn’t want to be the cause of such wounds.

Tsunade-sama was waiting by the front door when they reached the house where they were all living. She looked Shizune over before breathing out deeply.

“You alright Shizune?”

Shizune nodded meekly and looked down nervously at her sandals. To her surprise Tsunade wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

“We’re going to have a chat soon. Just you and me. I think there’s a lot we need to talk about.” Tsunade murmured.

Shizune hummed a noise of agreement and wrapped her hands around the older woman’s waist. It had been so long since she had, had a hug. It felt good.

They stayed like that for a long while and when Tsunade finally had enough and drew back there was light pink flush to her cheeks and the corner of her mouth was lifted in a fragile smile.

Tonton oinked next to them and Shizune picked up the piglet, squeezing her tightly.

“Oi, you coming in or what?” Kisame called from inside the house. “I need the old bat’s brute force to help with these crabs.”

“Don’t call me an old bat you shark-toothed snotling!” Tsunade retorted. Shizune winced at the frankly pathetic retort.

Kisame shrugged.

“I call it as I see it. Prove me wrong old bat.”

Tsunade stormed into the house, calling for Uzu and Konan to tell Kisame that she wasn’t old. Shizune giggled at her mentor’s fake anger before glancing up at Kisame. The teenager (whom she had been surprised to learn was the same age as her) was watching her with knowing eyes.

“You seem less stressed now princess.” He commented.

Shizune squeezed Tonton and ignored the piglet’s squeal.

“You seem to be a bit of a mother hen.” She retorted.

He scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Someone has to be the brains around here.”

“Isn’t that Uzu-sama?”

“Keh, if she had her way, this island would be overflowing with orphans and brats. It would be like an island of wild things.”

Shizune smiled at the mental image.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. Not if Uzu-sama was their mother.”

Kisame softened slightly, his whole body easing and a true smile forming on his face. Shizune noticed that he actually looked rather attractive when he wasn’t scowling, snarling or posturing.

“Nah, she makes a good okaa-san.”

“Yeah. I can see that.” Shizune said and stared at him. His blue skin turned slightly darker on his cheeks and she was delighted to realise that he could blush.

“Keh, come on princess. You can help rip crabs up. The brat wants crab soup.”

Shizune slipped her sandals off and left them neatly next to the other shoes that were lined up in the entranceway. There were so many different sizes and shapes of footwear but they were all tucked in next to each other. It was a sweet image, to see so many occupants. To see the traces of a family.

Kisame was striding down the hallway already, calling out to the rest of the family to start helping out but ordering Uzu to stay well out of the way.

“Sounds nice. A big family meal.” Shizune murmured to herself with only Tonton present to notice the fond smile spreading on her face.

A family meal really, truly did sound nice.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and give me some sugar!


End file.
